


Bittersweet

by EpiphanySunrise



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: BAMF Ciel Phantomhive, Ciel Phantomhive is a Brat, Poor Ciel Phantomhive, Reader-Insert, Sebastian Michaelis Being An Asshole, Teenage Ciel Phantomhive, Wow, ciel needs a hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 04:03:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8129747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpiphanySunrise/pseuds/EpiphanySunrise
Summary: ----"Is my voice clear to you now?"If I were to speak, you would no longer be able to hear me.You can tell me you're lonely, you can tell me your aching.I'll try to find a way, to cure your pain.I beg you to not leave me, please don't ever betray me, I don't want to be alone, like once before.- Soundless Voice---You were Ciel's fiancé and you've known him for basically all of your life. You were used to his bright smile as a child when you visited everyday. When word spread about his death, you fell into depression, all of the light in your life was gone. When he was back, you noticed something; his smile was gone...---NOTE: Reader is Elizabeth's sister (i dunno..plot thingy) and happened to be first in line to date Ciel... yep.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just had to mention that song! it does describe Ciel and it's so beautiful! <3
> 
> By the way if you're confused about the marriage part of this since Ciel and you are like fifteen read this. They're forced to marry but trust me they will just act like they're dating, not like married couples being all posh and fancy.  
> https://answers.yahoo.com/question/index?qid=20101003120000AAf04mW

You smiled as you walked around the boutique with your sister Elizabeth. Frilly dresses were around every corner and in any color, handcrafted specifically for you, the soon-to-be Countess of Phantomhives. That was your reason for visiting this boutique and having these dresses made specially for you; you were soon-to-be married.

You eyed the dresses with Elizabeth, who was probably feeling sort of jealous that she couldn’t have any of these dresses considering her love for everything ladylike, which indeed included dresses. But she didn’t feel omitted, she was happy for you. You were marrying the Earl of Phantomhive after all.

After looking at the assortment of dresses, you found the perfect one to wear; a sapphire blue dress with a few frills on it. It came with a petticoat and a blue hairpiece too.  Elizabeth was looking at it too as you picked it up off of the table it was laid out on.

“I’ll take this one, madam,” You said, bringing the dress to the lady at the front of the store.

“Thank you for your service, Countess,” She said, taking her pay.

“___! I’m so happy for you!” Elizabeth chimed as you walked out of the store.

“I am too, now I’ll be able to live with Ciel,” You said in your usual kind tone.

“I can’t wait to help you get ready for the wedding! I’ll finally be able to be a bridesmaid too! Standing by your side as you get married,” She smiled.

“Do you like the dress I picked?” You asked.

“I think it looks wonderful and I’m sure Ciel will too!’ She said cheerfully.

“Thank you, Lizzie,” You said.

“When’s the wedding going to be?” She inquired.

“In three days or so if it doesn’t rain, you know how it can get in London,” You replied.

“Let’s go visit Ciel! I’m sure he’d like to see you try on the dress!” Elizabeth said, dragging you to the carriage.

* * *

 

The two of you arrived at his manor shortly and were greeted by Ciel’s butler clad in black. He escorted the two of you into the main room and into the hallway which lead to Ciel’s study. He knocked on his door and Ciel opened it, standing in front of you in his usual outfit. You couldn’t help but smile at his mere presence. But it pained you to know that his smile was fake, you seen through it and instead seen the pain behind it. But you brushed that off, you couldn’t let thoughts like that slow you down in presence of your fiancé.

“Hello ___,” He greeted you normally as you curtseyed in return.

“Ciel! ___ got her wedding dress today! Do you want to see her try it on?” Elizabeth asked.

“Sure, I don’t see why not,” He answered simply. “Take a seat while she changes, Elizabeth.”

(Time skip brought to you by Big Macs: Cancerous but oh so delicious!)

You changed into the dress in a matter of minutes, but was slowed down a bit thanks to the corset being so difficult to put on. You  walked back into the study where Ciel was. He looked up from his study and eyed your dress.

“It looks nice on you, ___,” He complimented.

“Thank you, Ciel,” You said, curtseying.

“How about we play a game of chess?” He asked.

“Sure,” You answered.

“Sebastian, get us some tea and escort Elizabeth to the garden,” Ciel said.

You two played your game of chess while sipping some Earl Grey tea, and you had Ciel cornered. One move could decide his fate. Either you could move your piece randomly and spare him the disappointment of losing or take his king and feel satisfied. You went with the second option.

“Checkmate,” You said with a smile.

“Nice game this time,” He said, shifting his gaze from his seized king to your eyes.

“Ciel, you’re so adorable when you’re calm like this,” You said softly.

“I’m not adorable, I just seem that way to you,” Ciel said, a blush barely visible on his cheeks.

“Am I adorable to you, Ciel?” You ask.

“Of course you are, we are betrothed after all,” He answered, his gaze softening a bit.

You smiled at his words and got up from your chair, walked around the desk, and hugged him. He tensed a bit and hugged you back. You then walked back around the desk and said your goodbyes before getting Elizabeth and going back home.


End file.
